


Je ne suis pas facile

by QueenStrange



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenStrange/pseuds/QueenStrange
Summary: After their second divorce, Minerva L'amour moves to Chicago to start a new story. Trudy recommends her for a position in Intelligence, the only problem is that she is not an easy person, not even for Hank Voight.
Relationships: Hank Voight/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Je ne suis pas facile

The warm exhalation came out of his lips in the form of steam, closed the door of his car and walked towards the entrance of the building. The cold Chicago weather made him feel strangely calm, though his fingers trembled slightly under the gloves. I reach the station hall where Trudy was writing quickly.

"I didn't know a beauty was waiting for me here," said the girl with a smile. Trudy immediately turned to see her.

"So you accept the position?"

"Of course I do, because in addition to traveling from California to here to see your beautiful face. I also came for work."

"Okay" Trudy said as she left her desk, "I will take you with them but you must learn something"

"Tell me" said the girl as they went up the stairs.

"Intelligence is one of the best units, it is led by Sergeant Voight, that name is a nightmare on the streets. You must learn that everything is done as a team and everyone covers their backs, here is the police code and you must drink well with everyone, especially with Voight "

"Anything else I should know?"

"Find out for yourself," Trudy mentioned before reaching the intelligence floor.

The first thing she saw was that the place seemed warm and orderly, unlike the disaster and the cold on the streets.

"Hank, she's the girl I told you about." Trudy said before everything fell silent and his eyes turned to her.

"And you? ..." said the sergeant.

"Minerva L'amour, Sergeant"

"Where have you been?"

"I worked for a while on Special Victims with Lt. Benson, then narcotics, and then I moved to California to an intelligence unit where I spent two years."

"You will be at that desk by the door ..." Voight didn't finish the sentence when her cell phone interrupted "We have a crime scene, Antonio with Kim, Rusek and Kevin, Jay and Alvin, Hailey with you"

As everyone moved hastily, Minerva pulled on her coat when a blonde approached her. "I'm Hailey, welcome"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Chicago PD, also English is not my mother tongue, so let me know about any errors, I hope you like it.


End file.
